


if you're single, that's honestly worse

by neeeeeon



Series: gorgeous [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Balcony Scene, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Mention of Cabbage Patch Kids™, and just a bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeeeeon/pseuds/neeeeeon
Summary: Varys looked at Lucia, who looked at Aina, who looked at Galo, who was looking very obviously across the large ballroom at one Lio Fotia like a lovesick puppy.Remi looked exasperated, "This is ridiculous, don't they live together?"-----Galo isn't sure about the nature of his and Lio's relationship anymore.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: gorgeous [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832731
Comments: 14
Kudos: 176





	if you're single, that's honestly worse

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is like my first fanfiction ever, this is supposed to be the second part of a small series but... I'LL PROBABLY END UP PUBLISHING THIS ONE FIRST WHO KNOWS anyways enjoy! please!
> 
> the title is totally not from a tswift song fuck you!

Galo sighed, running his hand through his wild blue hair and slightly tapping his foot, looking across at the crowded ballroom in front of him.

After saving the world from a fiery death and the few rushed days of rescuing that came afterwards, Lio started crashing at Galo’s apartment, at Galo’s pleading request, in the complex about five minutes away from the Burning Rescue 3 station.

And he just.... hasn’t left yet.

But like, okay, it’s not like Galo _wants_ him to leave, he loves having a roommate! It’s just that he’s not sure if that’s all they all or not. They’re friends, right? At least friends, friends who live together, sleep in the same bed (Lio gets cold!), eat breakfast together, work together, hang out and play video games together (Lio didn’t even know what a Nintendo Switch was can you _believe_ ), and-

_Lio’s back arched as he sighed deeply, Galo’s head nestled between his thighs, Lio’s hand gripped Galo’s hair and, “Yes-Galo-MORE-”_

And..... do other things together.

Galo adjusted his stance, his shiny shoes clicking on the hard floor.

Look, just because they were also having sex didn’t mean anything. He and Lio had never talked about the “feelings” part of them having sex so Galo didn’t want to.... assume.

He knew what happened when you assumed.

But that one night, the first night Lio stayed in his apartment, (their apartment?), when Lio said they were _connected_ now.... Did that mean what he thought it meant?

What he so desperately wanted it to mean?

“Uh, Earth to Galo?” A small hand suddenly appeared in front of his face, waving wildly.

Galo yelped and jumped slightly, looking over to see one Aina Ardebit, pink hair down out of its ponytail for once, and donning a stunning red dress. Galo would have been flustered at how pretty she looked were there not only one thing on his mind.

And there was the annoyed expression on her face, too.

“Geez, what are you thinking so hard about? This party is for you, I figured you’d be all for that.”

Another nasally voice chimed in, “Yeah, with the size of your ego I figured all these bigwigs coming together because you saved the world would have you standing on the stage yelling about your burning soul or something.”

Galo turned his head and looked down in surprise, “Aw man, Lucia too? How long have you guys been standing here?”

Aina sighed as Lucia took a bite of her shrimp cocktail, careful not to spill any on her short purple dress, “A while.” Lucia chewed.

Aina put her hand on her hip, “Were you thinking about Lio? You’re glaring daggers at everyone, you know.”

And glaring daggers at everyone he was, Galo fixed his expression from one of slight bitch face to a more neutral and happy expression. He laughed a bit uncomfortably, “I wasn’t thinking about Lio! Ha!”

Aina and Lucia both stared.

“...Okay, I was thinking about Lio.”

“Uh huh.” Aina was still staring, a bit unimpressed. Lucia chewed some more.

“I just, I don’t know what to do about this!” Galo started waving his hands in the air.

“About Lio?” Aina straightened up, “Galo, what exactly do you think about him? What do you feel about him?” She asked as if she were Galo's personal feelings therapist. 

Galo looked at her a bit incredulously, “What do you mean? I like him! Obviously!”

Aina's eyebrows raised, “Wow, you admitted that far more easily than I thought.”

Lucia cackled. “Our big dummy knows when he likes someone, methinks he’s a bit nervous that Mr. Leather Fotia doesn’t like him back.”

Galo opened his mouth to squawk indigently and Lucia stuffed a shrimp in his mouth. Remi and Varys took that as the signal that it was the perfect moment for them to walk over.

Varys and Lucia did a weird secret handshake and Remi glowered, “Someone took the last shrimp cocktail.”

Lucia held out her glass, still half full, “I’ll give you some if you let me tinker with your mech suit.”

Remi’s expression was somehow soured even more, “I don’t feel like selling my soul today.”

Lucia shrugged, “Suit yourself!” She then dumped about five shrimp into her mouth at once as Remi shuddered.

“How you all manage to put down that much food, I’ll never know.”

The Burning Rescue team began to chatter amongst themselves as Aina and Varys joined in on the conversation, Galo chewed and returned to his thoughts of Lio, and speaking of-

He finally spotted Lio across the ballroom, his first time seeing Lio this evening, as Lio went to Aina's house to get ready (Galo was glad they got along so well!), Lio's dark black suit fitting him perfectly, still wearing a slight heel, and the left side of his hair was pinned back, leaving that side of his face completely unburdened.

Lio was flanked on either side by his two Burnish friends like they were more his bodyguards than trusted allies, they were talking amongst themselves and Lio had a bright smile on his face. He looked like was enjoying himself.

He also looked absolutely stunning.

Galo sighed.

Varys looked at Lucia, who looked at Aina, who looked at Galo, who was looking very obviously across the large ballroom at one Lio Fotia like a lovesick puppy.

Remi looked exasperated, “This is ridiculous, don’t they live together?”

Varys laughed a bit, “They could just be roommates.”

Galo groaned and put his hands on his head, “I’m worried we _are_ just roommates!”

Aina’s expression grew a bit fearful, she was looking across the ballroom as well, but Galo was no longer paying attention.

“Uh, Galo?” She hesitantly said.

“I’m scared we are just roommates!” Galo repeated, face still in his hands, “But I don’t _want_ to be just roommates! I want to, I don’t know, always wake up next to him and make pancakes for him again, and-”

“Galo?” Lucia looked a bit scared too.

“-and I want to teach him how to play video games with me, and I want to see his cute angry face that makes him look like a cabbage patch kid all the time, and-”

“Galo.” A click of heels on the floor silenced his heated outburst.

Galo tore his hands from his hair and looked in front of him, finally. Lio’s deep voice was unmistakable, as he stood in front of Galo with an amused smile on his face.

All of Burning Rescue 3’s eyes bugged out.

“What were you talking about? Cabbage Patch Kids?” Lio said the second part slowly, as if he didn’t know what they were.

He probably didn’t.

“Uh!” Galo said, very eloquently.

“Yeah! We were talking about how many Cabbage Patch Kids I collected as a kid! Ha-ha!” Aina saved Galo’s ass with her intrusion into their conversation.

“Uh, oh yeah!” Galo nodded furiously, “She loved those things!”

Lucia, Varys, and Remi all quickly nodded as well, expressions still a bit on edge.

“Okay?” It was Lio’s turn to be a bit confused, but he recovered quickly. “Galo, I haven’t seen you since the event began, have you been over here this whole time?” He teased.

Galo gulped and waved his hands around, “Uh, yeah, sorry! I wasn’t avoiding you, or anything!” He mentally slapped himself.

Lio laughed softly, made direct eye contact with Galo, and slowly turned around, his head turning around after his body, and walked away. Galo blanched, did he mess up so badly Lio didn’t want to talk to him anymore? Ever again?!

Aina stepped on Galo’s foot with the heel of her stiletto, causing Galo to jolt and cry in pain. 

“Galo!” She hissed, “He wants you to follow him!”

It was true, Lio was walking slowly, barely ten feet in front of Galo, and still looking over his shoulder.

“Oh!” Galo quickly began to follow as Lio led them towards the large and empty balcony.

Once there, Lio put his hands on the balcony railing, looking up at the night sky, "The stars in the desert are beautiful. Being in Promepolis.... it's so much different."

"The pollution, yeah?"

Lio looked down, a bit sad, "Yeah." He brought his gaze skyward once again. "I want you to see the stars in the desert one day. With me."

Galo's heart raced. "I've never been outside Promepolis before."

Lio looked at him in gleeful shock, "Seriously? Not even once?"

Galo shook, but for a reason completely unrelated to stars, "Yeah, not even once."

The night air was cool around them, and a sudden breeze ran between them, Lio's hair ruffled as he put his hands around his shoulders, he shuddered and winced at the barely cold air. 

Well, now or never. 

"Lio, look, I..." Galo took Lio's hands in both of his, "I have to tell you something." Galo was looking directly and intently into the smaller mans suddenly fearful and confused eyes. 

"Galo?" A whisper. 

He took the plunge. "Lio, I... I like you! I like you a lot! So much! And I'm sorry if this ruins anything between us, but I-"

Suddenly Galo's hands were shaking, because Lio's hands were shaking, Lio's entire body was shaking in fact, as he started laughing loudly and earnestly. 

"Galo, you, pffft-hahahaha!" Lio brought his hands back to hug at his sides, "You were so serious! I'm dying, oh my god-" 

Galo's face was entirely red, his expression mortified. 

Lio suddenly realized that the reason Galo seemed so serious with his confession is because he _was_ serious. 

"Oh. _Oh_ , honey, I'm so sorry, it's not like- wait..." Lio's expression turned from apologetic to confused, "What did you think we've been doing these past couple weeks?" 

Galo's expression was confused as well, his hands in the air, "Uh.... Hanging out?"

"Galo."

"...Lio."

" _Galo_." Lio brought a hand down his face, and began ticking his fingers one by one, "We sleep together-"

"You get cold!"

"We _sleep_ together-" 

"You don't have to have sex with someone and have feelings for them!"

Lio stopped. He brought his head down, and then suddenly lifted it up, a furious expression on his face. 

" _Galo Thymos_."

"Oh no."

Lio took a pointed step towards Galo, who took a step back, hands raised. Lio crowded Galo to the entrance of the balcony, near the door, but to the side of it, away from prying eyes. 

Lio got up close, so close, Galo could smell him and _god_ he shouldn't be thinking about how good Lio smelled right now, like roses, _fuck_ , because apparently Lio was mad at him. 

Galo whined as he stared into Lio's big, beautiful, angry eyes, and then they became less angry. 

Lio sighed, put his face in his hands, and mumbled. 

Galo frowned and put his hands on the other mans shoulder, "Uh, Lio? What was that you said?"

Lio tipped his head up and looked into Galo's eyes, a bit sad now, "I said, I guess I wasn't doing this right after all."

Galo was still very confused. "Huh?" 

"I've never... I've never had... an actual relationship before, one that I really wanted to _work_ , and I thought that I was doing maybe something right but..." Lio sighed again. He looked up at Galo and smiled sadly. "I guess I wasn't clear enough."

"I mean," Galo looked away, "You probably were, I'm just...a little..." Easy on jumping the gun? Hurt? Which of these would be best...

"Galo, I like you."

Galo's head exploded. "Seriously?!"

"Yes!" Lio laughed exasperatedly, "Galo, I like you. I like you a lot."

Galo sighed in relief and looked into Lio's not angry eyes, "I like you a lot, too!"

Lio laughed even more, "I like...." He moved his hands up to Galo's shoulders. "I like how kind you are." 

Galo's breath hitched. 

Lio continued, "I like how honest you are. I like how you invited me into your home without a second thought." Lio got on the tip of his toes, leaned into Galo's ear, and whispered, 

_"It makes me never want to leave."_

Galo exhaled all the breath in his body at once and said without a thought, "You don't have to."

Lio leaned back, his expression a bit surprised. Then he rushed forward and softly, finally, kissed Galo. 

An _"mfph"_ sound escaped Galo's throat as he dropped his hands to Lio's small waist, Lio himself still holding onto Galo's shoulders, whose hands were slowly making their way upward to cup the taller mans face. Lio's tongue brushed Galo's lips and Galo allowed access into his mouth, he loved this, this was definitely his favorite part about Lio, the way he kissed. Not that all the other parts of Lio were inferior, absolutely not. But Galo liked to think that he was the only one Lio had ever kissed like _this_. 

Lio lovingly stroked the side of Galo's face as their tongues swirled together, and then broke apart, a small sound coming from their parted lips. 

Galo laughed, and looked at Lio so tenderly, before he said, "You know.... You're always pretty, but something about tonight is just...."

"Oh?" Lio raised an eyebrow, amused. "Did you notice?"

"Notice that you're just extra pretty tonight? Yeah... I noticed." 

Lio cackled, broke away from Galo's hold, and did a little spin, "You don't see... exactly what's different?" 

Galo thought very hard, his arms coming up in a comical thinking pose, "Your....eyelashes are longer?"

Lio flipped his mint-green hair and smiled, "Yeah, Aina played with my face. I've never worn make-up before, but I think I like it." And it was true, Lio's eyes were a shade darker and his lashes long, his eyebrows were a bit more defined and cheeks flushed, his lips were also a shade darker, but Galo couldn't tell if it was gloss or bruised from their earlier activities. 

Galo laughed, "Well I like it! Can she do me next? Wait, is that why you tasted like fruit?" He licked his lips and made the thinking pose again. 

"Chapstick, Galo, honestly." 

Another voice rang out, "I am walking out onto this balcony and you better not be up to any funny business with the Boss or I swear I will flay you alive, Sonic!" Lio's redheaded Bunish friend peeked his head around the corner, "Ah. You're spared. For now."

"Gueira!" Lio huffed, "What do you want?"

"Well don't be too happy to see me," Gueira teased, and slightly ruffled Lio's hair, "That total prick from earlier wanted to talk with you some more about the displacement, he said he was brainstorming ideas on where to house the rest of the Burnish."

"Ah," Lio straightened up, "Well, I'll...." He looked over at Galo, who looked a little scared of being "flayed alive", and asked, "Do you want to come with?"

Galo smiled, "Of course!" He'd follow Lio anywhere, even to meet a total prick.


End file.
